Angel Of My Nightmare
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: Itachi and Hinata fell in love at a young age, grew up together they were betrothed then one night Itachi killed his clan Hinata becomes the leader of the Ambu Itachi turns himself in hinatas vowed never to love again -
1. proluge

_**Ok this is like my 7th story and yet I have absoulutely no idea if it's any good so after reading it, please review and tell me how bad it is .**_

_**SUMMARY.**_

_**Hinata and Itachi fell in love the moment they met, they grew up together and were betrothed , then Itachi killed his clan leaving only one survivor, Hinata's heart broke and turned to ice, Itachi had killed her innocence, she became the leader of the Ambu, several people tried to heal her heart, even Sai fell in love with her, but she's vowed never to love again. Itachi turns himself in and is put in the care of the mysterious Lynx, Will he be able to heal Hinatas heart of ice and make her fall in love with him? Or will he lose his Angel forever?  
**_

_**Once Again Dedicated to anyone and everyone who's ever read and or reviewed my stories.**_

_**And to Darth Taisha who need's to hurry up and update The Way of Tea, And Luriaz Seint, who needs to hurry up and update Story Night Redone, lol I think thats's all... Anyway enjoy the story!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_**( This is only a preview, the story actually begins when they're kid's.)**_

Angel of my Nightmare.

When Pein told me I was to go on a scouting mission around Kohona , I wasn't very happy I was almost convinced he was doing it to torment me. Not even two hours later I was racing towards Kohona, I wondered what had changed and what had not, and how the Lady Tsunade was taking care of her people, I decided to camp a while away from the city gates, and went to a waterfall near by the training grounds, high up and far in to the forest and hardly anyone ever went there.

But when I got there I quickly discovered a girl, she was training with water jutsu, I hurried to mask my chakra, and moved closer to get a better look, I hid behind large rocks by the shore of the waterfall..she had dark blue hair and lavendar white eyes, with skin as pale as moonlight, she was thin, with a large bust , a small waist and wide hips, she was muscular.

She was wearing a fishnet shirt and a black tank top over it, with leather pants around her wrists were spiky bracelet's that were also black, she was wearing a studded black belt, and tied around her upper thigh were daggers and kunai, on her hip was a weapons pouch, and tied to her back were two katana's. And for an odd choice in shoes, knee high black leather lace up boots.

I turned away to go back to camp, that was my first mistake.

The girl slammed me down against a rock, a kunai pressed against my neck.

_How did she find me? I masked my chakra..._

I saw a glimpse of a ambu tattoo,

_Ah... She has to be a captin at least, no regular ambu has ever caught me..._

State your business and your name before I kill you, she said calmly.

I smirked... She's good...

"Uchiha Itachi, I want to turn myself in.."

The shock was written all across her face, sliowly she regained her composure and nodded slowly, she let me up and began to lead me back to Kohona, she was silent almost the whole time...

"Why did you do it?... Why did you kill your family?... Why did you leave me alone..."

The girl was crying now, but her hair hid it well,

I smirked.. I was ordered to kill my family by the 3rd hokage and the counsel, my family wanted to take over Kohona,..

The girl turned to me, and what about me?...

I frowned, I don't even know you...

She sobbed at the words...

"Oh, and you forgot our betrothel too?"

My eye's widened before I regained my composure,

Hinata, Sunshine... Love... I whispered...

She had fainted...

I caught her before she hit the ground, I kissed her forehead and brushed the loose hair out of her face, I rocked to and fro...

I didn't know what to say,

_So this is the girl I loved in my younger years... She's grown up quite nicely..._

Her eye's fluttered open...

"We should get back to Kohona,..."

She was still crying my words hurt her badly...

_Sunshine please forgive me._

**WOOT! How was it/ ? Bad? Good? Okay? Mediocer? Review and tell me please if you want me to continue it.**


	2. Introductions

**I** DO NOT OWN NARUtO

A Young Love,

~Hinata's view`~

When my father told me the Uchiha's were coming to visit and talk about business I wasn't surprised, father has been trying to form an alliance between the two clans for year's, when he had told me I was to meet my fiance, I was hurt, he had given up on me and was going to try to give me away, so I wouldn't belong to the Hyuuga clan any longer.

As I did my hair up in a elegant bun accented with a flower comb, I prayed I'd at least be able to appeal to my fiance.

I put on my favorite kimono, it was white with blue forget me not and black dahlia's ..

When father called me down to greet the Uchiha family, I could barely keep my composure.

Father made the introduction's, Mikoto knelt and kissed my forehead and suggested I take a walk with they're eldest son,

Itachi, who was to be my husband, I had not expected to wed the eldest and strongest of the Uchiha clan, but I knew it hardly mattered.

I was to bear children and that was the only purpose,

I bowed to them before I lead Itachi to the gardens,

We walked together in silence, I could feel the butterflies in my chest...

He stopped and smiled unexpectedly , he knelt so he was at my height,

"May I call you Hina- hime?"

I giggled, I could feel my cheeks warm with a blush,

"You may"

He nodded and smiled and you may call me Itachi,

He stood up and we walked farther in to the gardens...

I smiled, and felt my heart melt, maybe marrying him wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Itachi ... Do you hate that we are betrothed?"

I asked the question carefully afraid in a way to know the answer.

He stopped and opened his mouth to speak, slowly he said...

"No for an 12 year old, your very mature, and I... Think that I will enjoy my time with you."

He smiled and leaned forward, he kissed my forehead,

My heart skipped a beat...

"I think I could learn to love you Hina- Hime..."

I smiled, and tried to hide my face...

I think I love you already, I murmured,...

I looked to see if he heard me, he was watching me thoughtfully with a smile gracing his lips,

Unsure of myself, I stood on the tips of my toes,

I kissed the corner of his lips, the shock was written in his eyes, carefully he turned to kiss me back, his hand's on my hips, and mine were tangled in his hair, after a minute, he pulled away from the kiss, and gently pressed his forehead to mine so he could look me in the eye's.

Aren't you a bit young for that? He asked with a chuckle..

I smiled, I wanted to see what it was like, the other girls at the academy had theyre first kiss... Aaandd... I wanted to see what it was like...

He leaned closer to my ear, I could feel his warm breath on my neck...

" All you had to do was ask"

I smiled, Yes... I would love Itachi with time, for now, I knew I liked him more than I liked Naruto...

It's not a crush... It's young love...

I looked in his eye's, he was beautiful, inside and out.

For once my father didn't curse me, he has blessed me...

We spent all day together, I wasn't surprised to find Itachi's parent's had left him here..

He had stayed with me until it was time to eat supper, he kissed me goodnight and was gone...

I knew one thing for sure, I couldn't wait for the next time we would see each other...

~~~~ Later that night~~~

After training and supper, I took a bath to relax,

when I was done, I slipped on a silk robe and sat on my vanity table in the other room,

I brushed my hair, my thoughts were of Itachi, and the kiss we had shared, it was magic...

My lips still tingled from it...

a soft clink clink clink snapped me back in to reality...

Someone was knocking on my window, I opened it slowly...

And perched on the window sill was ..

Itachi?

Itachi what are you doing here? I whispered..

I had to see you sunshine.. He murmured as he climbed in to my room...

Then he noticed what I was wearing, and blushed...

Your... Your... not wearing clothes.. He stammered a little..

I blushed and tried to cover myself..

He grabbed my wrists and pulled them down to my sides.

Don't.. Your beautiful , he murmured with a smile.

His hand's were gentle, as he slipped a hand in my robe...

He caressed my bare shoulders, and lower back...

Your so soft, he murmured in my ear...

He licked my earlobe , and I shivered...

He pulled away...

Gomen.. I .. Gomen ... I should control myself... I'm so sorry... He looked away ashamed...

I smiled slightly.. It's ok.. it.. felt.. good...

He looked back at me, a little surprised...

"Really?"

I nodded... and pulled him toward me, he wrapped his arms around me again...

He slipped one side of the robe down, exposing my left shoulder and breast...

He looked at it for a moment, and kissed my bare shoulder...

I shivered again,he smiled as he slowly kissed my neck... And above my breast, he was careful not to touch it..

He groaned, I wish you were older, then I could... He looked at my breasts, and slid the other end of my robe down, so the robe pooled around my elbow's...

It clicked in my head what he meant...

Shyly , I raised one of his hand's to my breast, and let him touch it,

He looked in my eye's... He touched every were... He leaned down and kissed my nipple...  
I moaned softly... He slipped my robe back on my shoulder's..

"When your older Sunshine.. Then I'll take you... And make you truly mine..."

I smiled, and nodded...

For the rest of the night, he just held me , occassionally kissing my forehead, I fell asleep that night in his arms...

When I woke the next morning he was not there, he left a note by my bed,

It simply said...

_Until next time Angel..._

I put the note in my jewelery box and got up to get ready for school.

I skipped breakfast that morning and went to the academy, I was to graduate today..

I giggled softly, I wonder if Itachi will be there... I thought to myself...

Maybe...

I laughed as I saw Naruto running to the academy with Iruka san following him...

He probably pulled a prank or something stupid..

I noticed the absence of butterflies, and I grinned..

I was free from my childhood crush.

**WOOT! Any good? was it bad? please review and tell me!**

**P.S this chappy is dedicated to Darth Taisha, for reading and reviewing, I thank you  
**

Return to Top


	3. graduation day

**I'm sorry for the lack of quotes in the previous version of the chapter I was in a hurry lol my comp battery only had 5 minutes of energy left lol**

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

Graduation Day.

The ceremony was short and to the point , I was put on a team with Inazuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.

Itachi was to be the sensei until Kureni- san would return from an s ranked mission in the village of the mist.

After the ceremony they're was a party, the sensei's and parent's and teacher's spoke in another room,

The teammate's were left in a room with refreshment's to meet each other,

I sat alone in a corner, content to stay out of the way of everybody.

I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"Why the long face sunshine?"

I turned and smiled slightly, hello Itachi.

Don't change the subject and answer my question. Itachi commanded me.

No. I said rebelliously.

Itachi smirked,_ so angel has a back bone..._

"Now or I'll make a scene and all the bo_ys will surround _ you sunshine, I know how much you hate attention."

I grimanced, I have a crush on Sasuke, and yet I'm stuck with you. I said curtly.

Itachi looked at her strangely..

"Your lying sunshine, what did you father say to you?"

What does it matter to you ? I hissed.

Itachi smiled slightly..._ 1... 2... 3...  
_

He said I'm worthless , I murmured

Itachi grinned, I beg to differ, your quite amusing.

I looked at him funny, and scoffed under my breath.

And your cruel, I mumbled under my breath...

I stood up and left, _there went my hope for a good day..._

I decided to take a walk by the river when Sasuke joined me,

Your a quiet girl, he mumbled..

I nodded, not sure what to say in return..

"Why did you agree to be Itachi's fiance?"  
I stopped and looked at him, I had no choice in the matter.

I wish it was me in place of Itachi, Sasuke murmured before walking away..

I was frozen to my spot...

I sank to my knees, why cant you like some other girl Sasuke?


	4. disappionting turnouts

_**OK I went back through the previous chapters and added the quotation marks, I'm sorry , I had thought I had used them. **_

_**Heres the latest chapter.**_

_**I DO NOT own naruto**_

It had been day's since itachi and I had seen each other, I had finally found time to go see him, without going home from training I ran to the Uchiha district, and asked one of the guards at the gate , to direct me to Itachi's home.

When I got there I had to search along the vines of flowers for the door, it was well hidden, most- likely in case of an attack, when I knocked on the door Mikoto opened it..

" Hello dear , Have you come to visit Itachi?"

I bowed low, "Yes ma'm , Is he here?"

She smiled and nodded his in his room, she motioned for me to come in .

She lead me down a hall until we were standing in front of sliding door's.

She told Itachi I was here and he opened them almost immediantly.

Mikoto nodded and left to the kitchen.  
Once she was gone Itachi smiled ,

" How are you sunshine?"

"Better now that I'm here.." I murmured..

He gestured for me to come in his room,

I stopped and looked around, it was scarsely furnished, with a bed and a dresser and a work desk.

He quickly made the bed and asked me to sit.

I obeyed, " So why haven't you visited ?"

He frowned.. " I'm sorry, I've.. I've been busy and going on mission's.."

" I didn't think you would notice" He explained..

I frowned but kept silent.

"I really am sorry sunshine, sunshine please forgive me.." He pleaded,

I stood up from the bed .. And left without a word.

On my way home, my heart began to hurt, I couldn't understand why or what was happening, only that I've never felt such a pain before.

Hour's turned to day's and day's turned into week's, and week's turned into months.

It soon became month's before I saw Itachi again.

**Gomen, yes I know it's short, but I wanted the cliffy for the next chapter. lol Lots of surprises in store.**


	5. surprise surprise

_**OK I went back through the previous chapters and added the quotation marks, I'm sorry , I had thought I had used them. **_

_**And the reasons why it's taking so long to update is because I'm using actual memories, lol from when I was 13. so please, dont steal my story.  
**_

_**Heres the latest chapter.**_

_**I DO NOT own naruto.**_

The next time I say Itachi was 3 months later, Kiba had asked me out on a date, I was sitting at my vanity table in a bath robe, combing my hair and putting my makeup on, I closed my eye's for a minute to calm myself.

I felt his breath on my neck, I opened my eye's and he was standing behind me,

"What's the occasion?" He asked with a smirk.

" You look divine."

I smiled slyly, "I'm going on a date,"

I watched his smirk fade, and him grit his teeth.

_His jealous.. _

I pretended I didn't notice , as I continued to get ready for my date.

" I don't want you to go on a date with anyone else."  
I smiled, " well I am weather you like it or not."  
He frowned, " Your mine, no one else's, you should know this Hina- hime."

I frowned, " Well maybe I don't want to be yours! If you even cared, why would you avoid me?"  
He frowned, " I was busy on a mission."

"Liar."

He frowned, he knelt and and kissed my hand.

" I love you Hinata, and it scares me, please be patient with me, I've never felt this way before and it scares me."  
I felt my heart melt for a moment,

_Does he mean it? Should I forgive him... His caused me so much pain..._

The look in his eye's made me almost believe..

But I wasn't so quick to forgive , I turned away, and finished putting up my hair.

" I don't need someone who runs, I want someone who stays."

I turned and looked at him, " And that's obviously not you."

I thought for a moment I saw hurt or regret in his eyes, but I saw nothing.

And that hurt me deepest of all.


	6. goodbye

_**Heres the latest chapter.**_

_**I DO NOT own naruto.**_

When Itachi turned away, it felt like a knife in my heart, I wanted his comfort, I wanted him to grovel and beg for my forgiveness , but he did not.

" Sunshine, I won't becoming back for awhile... "

I turned his head so he was looking at me, " what do you mean?"

You could here my heart breaking with every word.

" I'm leaving the village, "

His eye's were cold and empty now.  
" Whatever they say about me, it isn't true... If you look hard enough Hinata you'll find your answers.

He left me that night, broken and shattered on the floor, tears and blood and pain was all that he left.

I locked my heart away that night,

The next morning, I found out the Uchiha clan was murdered only Sasuke was left...

And the only thing I could think of,

Was that someone else knew my pain.


	7. What the future holds

**I DO NOT OWN.**

** IN Hinata's view**

( Begining where I left off in the introduction.)

I took him to Tsunade,

when I opened the door to reveal Itachi, she was not surprised, or if she was she didn't show it.

" Ah Itachi I was begining to wonder when you would turn up, "

Itachi looked at her curiously.

" Yes Uchiha-sama I know all about you, you were in the third hokage's will, did you know that?"

Itachi lost his composure for a second before regaining it...

" He had requested you be pardoned for your alleged "crimes" , because you were only following orders."  
Itachi looked at his feet.

Tsunade shuffled some papers on her desk and put them aside,

"You'll be giving your old rank of ambu captain back, as long as it's ok with Lynx"

Itachi cocked his head, " who's that?, Tsunade glanced at me,

" The head of Ambu, the best of the best, Your old fiance."  
Itachi's shoulder's tensed , he looked at me ..

There was something in his eye's but I couldn't tell what.

I looked at lady Tsunade and nodded sharply.

" Of course Godaime."

She smiled softly, " Itachi report back to me in the morning, Lynx let him stay at your house tonight until we can find more suitable arrangements."

Then she waved her hand, and we were no longer in her office.

But in my apartment.

It was scarcely furnished, with black furniture against white walls. It had a sslight feminine appeal, with a black couch along one wall and a chair across from it, a dinning room table in the middle of the living room, a fully equiped kitchen, a window seat on the other side of the room , and bookcases lined the walls.

Itachi sat on the couch in the corner, I sat across from him in the chair..

Almost afraid to be near him again after so many years.

_So much has changed since then..._

The thought kept repeating itself in the back of my head_._

Itachi smirked when he saw me rub my neck,

" Poor sunshine, you never healed did you?"

" Love leaves scar's, you taught me that." I murmured without looking at him.

Year's of bad memories all came back and flooded my mind at once.

I just never could let go.

" I thought you would never change " He murmured quietly.

I stayed silent.

" Be kind Sunshine, you've lost yourself to the pain..."  
" Lose yourself completely, and you'll just fade... I don't want to watch you die."  
He studied my face carefully , like he was trying to make sure I understood.

I pursed my lips, " Since when have you cared if I live or die?" I hissed venumously.

He flinched. He came towards me, a hand extended to touch my cheek, I turned away...

" I've watched you grow up from afar, watched as you were sought by many suitors. Everyone of them, wanting what was mine. It was hard to only be able to see you, and not touch you, nor kiss you..."

He turned my head gently, on his face the his pain was evident.

" I could only watch helplessly as you suffered and changed, I wanted to help you so badly,to calm you and comfort you... But it was forbidden after what I had done."

He carressed my cheek softly with his thumb.

I watched him unravel, unsure of what to do..

His long hair was a mess now, it was coming out of his low ponytail, slowly tears built up in his eye's.

He touched the inside of my forearms.

" Those scars are because of me, but you never told anyone" He put his arm in my lap and yanked up the sleeve of his mesh shirt,

on the inside of his arm were scars to match mine, only they looked deeper.

Some of them even crisscrossed to form x's..

I stared at him helplessly.

" I did this when I watched you do it to yourself, that miserable night, it took everything in me to stay away, I tried so hard to minimize your pain I had healed your wounds while you were asleep, even kissed you... But you weren't awake to smile at me or blush like you use too... " He paused and smiled bitter;y.

" I've suffered too Hinata, having to watch you grow , and mature into a beautiful woman, even watch you smile and laugh and enjoy being in another man's arms. When sasuke left you, it only made your wounds deeper..."

His hands started to shake.

" I almost gave up everything I had done to protect him, and the village, to comfort you . He was so foolish to leave you for power. "

He shook his head.. " I had never been disappointed with him before then.I set crows to you, and made you feel like someone was holding you." He kissed my hand wearily.

" I was always there , always watching , always protecting you from the shadows . I love you Hinata, All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, even if that meant it would never be with me. "  
He started to cry silently...

I had never seen him so vunerable...

He looked up at me...

" You're heart turned to ice because of me, and I can't give you back what you've lost because of me , and that's what hurt's the most..."  
I felt tear's drip off my chin...

_All those year's... If I had known... _

_Would everything had turned out differently?_

_I wonder if Itachi realizes... I had locked away my heart..._

_It had always been his, yet he wished for me to be happy._

_Even if it meant it was with someone else..._

I let him hold me, I buried my face in his shirt and cried for the first time in years...

_He came back for me..._

_To put another before one's self, that is love..._

_To want another to be happy, even if it was with someone else,_

_That is true love._

_Sometime's when you love someone._

_You have to let them go..._

_If they don't come back to you, _

_It simply wasn't meant to be..._

_What's meant to be,_

_WIll find a way to become reality._


	8. If I stay

**I Know there is a period when everyone considers giving up,**

**But somehow most of us find a reason to stay,**

**And some of us are lost forever, this is for everyone who's been left with the same choice.**

**This is for everyone who's felt like they're alone.**

_If I stay..._

I had cried myself to sleep in Itachi's arms when I woke , I almost cried again .

Itachi was still holding me tightly to his chest, and he was watching me carefully.

"Goodmorning Sunshine." He murrmured into my hair.

_Would it change anything at all?..._

I felt the corners of my lips tug up awkwardly, and felt a soft smile grace my lips.

Which made Itachi smile as well..

It made me remember something he told me once...

I looked up at him absentmindedly, I snuggled into his arms...

_Would it all, just fade with time?..._

It took me a moment to realize,

I pulled away as soon as I did, " Why?" I snarled..

I backed away from him, " Do you even care?" I hissed.

" Do you realize what thiss will do to me when you leave again?"

_How could you do this?..._

He just stared at me blankly,

" I won't leave again, Hinata I'm staying here, where I should be."

I felt tear's slide down my cheeks.

" I don't believe you!"

_Were you expecting me to get back up?..._

I ran out the door of my apartment to the training grounds, it was empty when I got there.

I fell to my knees with my head in my hand's and sobbed..

" What did he do to you Hina? He really laid it on thick with his reunion speech huh?" A soft husky voice murmured, I turned only to see Sasuke, I flung myself into his waiting arm's...

" Your back.." I murmured..

" You waited for me.." He smiled softly...

I looked at him closely, Sasuke had changed greatly, he left a boy and now was a man..

Part of me was screaming I was a fool..

But I couldn't be angry with Sasuke..

He caressed my cheek, " Will you take me to my brother?"

_After you broke me down?..._

I frowned, all trace's of what happinesss was left was gone..

I felt myself sink back into a frozen shell again.

" I suppose"

I deattached myself from Sasuke and walked towards my house...

_Does anyone care at all? _I murmured under my breath..

_At night, noone seems to know..._

When Itachi and Sasuke first saw each other ,

they froze, glaring icily at one another, then Itachi's expression softened and

_I'm falling apart..._

How ever Sasuke's did not..

He stood there protectively at my side..

" How have you been Ototo?"

Sasuke snarled, "Honestly brother, do you even care?"

_Does any one care?..._

Itachi smirked... " Maybe you really are as empty headed as everyone says...

Sasuke snarled, and unsheathed a kunai...

Before I thought it through, I stepped in front of Itachi..

I gritted my teeth when the kunai stabbed in to my abodomin.

I coughed up blood, and sank to my knee's. 

_Or am I just invisible to everyone..._

Sasuke stood there frozen to the spot with horror..

I pulled it out with a shaky hand.. And dropped it on the ground..  
I tried to heal it, but the loss of blood and chakra was making my head spin.

Then I was in Itachi's arms..

He began to heal my wound's..

Gone was his pleasant smile, replaced by a cold grimance..

Slowly I sank into unconsciousness...

_I'm held together by a thin smile,_

_I'm scared that I'll come undone.._

_How do I keep it together,_

_When I'm falling apart?_

_When I can't find a reason,_

_to smile, _

_to laugh.._

_To try to heal.._

_I don't want to hide it anymore, I can't hold it in..._

_This time,..._

_when I cry... _

_Do you think I can drown it all out?_

_I feel like I'm losin' myself.._

_Do they know, they're slowly losin' me too..._

( Sasuke's View)

I tried to move , but I was frozen, I tried to speak but could not find my voice..

Slowly the words repeated themselve's..

I killed Hinata...

_If I stay will it make a difference anyway?_

_Will my wounds heal eventually , _

_Or will it get worse from here?_

_( Hinata's view)_

I could hear Itachi and Sasuke screaming my name, telling me to hold on, but I could feel myself wonder..

Is it worth it?..

I smiled softly...

Soon my pain will be over...

_Sometime's when I close my eye's I can see your face,_

_And I feel like I'm in your arms again, _

_But I open my eye's..._

_And I started to cry..._

_Your not here,_

_Your never coming back.._

_( Itachi's view)_

"Hold on Hina.. I know you can hear me" I pleaded..

" I love you... Please Hinata I'm begging you.. I need you" I murmured into her hair as I held her close..

I could feel tear's streaking down my cheek's..

But I wouldn't let my pride get in the way...

I could feel her hand tighten in mine..

" Hinata?"


	9. I can't live without you

Two months have come and gone since Hinata was injured, She has spent two months in a coma, I visit her everyday hoping..

Waiting for her to open her eye's, so I can beg her for forgiveness.( this is in Itachi's view by the way.)

Sasuke has been in lock down, in the Uchiha District, he has not been taking it lightly as well,

I pity him, Since he is the one has done this, his the one who must live with himself...

I walked alone down the street's, to the hospital, I've done this so many time's I've lost count..

Silently I entered the hospital, and went to her room..

I paused when I saw her face, taking in her beauty and her grace..

Even when she was hurt, she was the most beautiful person...

I sat in a chair by her bed, and held her hand in mine.. Rubbing her finger's..

They were as cold as death...

I kissed them gently, and stood and leaned over her so I could kiss her lips...

As I did I closed my eye's, trying to imagine how it would feel if she kissed me back...

I pulled away, with my eye's still closed taking in the smell of her skin..

She smelled like wild flower's, and the world after it's rained... Jasmine's wet with dew, and precious forget me not's...

I opened my eye's and caressed her cheek...

_Why is it you mean more now that I almost lost you?... Why doe's it feel like you took part of me with you..._

I sank in to my chair, drained of what energy I had from a hour or so of sleep I had last night...

I closed my eye's again and tried to calm my frantic breathing..

" How t-t-typpical of you Tachi, work too hard, and sleep too little.."

My eye's shot open, it wasn't my imagination,

Looking back at me was Hinata's lavender eye's..

She was leaning on her arm, I realized how much it was taking out of her to do something so simple..

" Slowly lay down, you still need to rest sunshine." I murmured..

She smiled weakly and obliged..

She stared up at the ceiling and closed her eye's, I felt peaceful again..

" I've been some place you wouldn't believe , I saw my mother ... I wanted so badly to join her.. But I couldn't not with you down here.."

She looked at me again..

I felt my voice catch in my throat.. I sweeped her bangs out of her eye's... And kissed her forehead..

" I can't live without you... " I whispered hoarsely...

_**Author's Note, I am sorry for the cliffy, **_

_**Dedicated to Darth Taisha, those who can , should read The Way of tea, It simply is a masterpiece, Artfully written, with a perfect balance of angst and romance. As you read it, it will feel like your Hinata or Your Itachi or Your Kiba, ( depending on your gender.) It is orignal and creative. And more than worth taking a few minutes, 13 chapter's of down to earth, realistic love. Not too mushy, It's perfectly balanced so Itachi and Hinata's love for each other doesn't seem unrealistic. Darth Taisha creates picture in your mind , her story isn't just word's, it's like the word's flow of the screen and come to life.  
**_


	10. Please Don't leave me

Tsunade watched the couple with longing, half wondering if she should give them a few more minute's together..

She sighed and knew it was impossible the mission was too great of importance and they would have to leave immediantly..

She looked up and saw the _c_ouple looking back at her, she stepped forward and set Hinata's Ambu uniform on her lap,

" It's time you got back on your feet."

Hinata nodded and stood , slightly offbalance at first,

" Lady Tsunade , please wouldn't it be better for me to go in her place?" Itachi pleaded.

Tsunade frowned," Are you questioning my judgement boy?"

Hinata glared at him, " I am perfectly fit for this mission, besides if it wasn't that important Tsunade wouldn't have asked me. Besides let's not forget who helped put me in this hospital room."  
She yanked her black mesh shirt over her bandages, along with her black shoulder strap half- shirt, and her black bodice, she tied it quickly.

For a second Itachi saw her engagement ring on a black necklace, _she kept it..._

_"_Hinata please it's too dangerous," Itachi pleaded.

She ignored him as she pulled her leather pants on, and her boots, and tied her katanas crisscrossed on her back.

She looked up at him, with tear's in her eyes.

" Look we both know you never really cared anyway , so do us both a favor and stop pretending." She tied on her Ambu mask, with the face of a lynx, she disappeared out of the room leaving black petals on the ground.

Tsunade watched Itachi sink in to a chair. " Your a fool to have given her up you know, You ruined the kindest heart you'll ever find."

She walked out of the room, leaving Itachi sulking in his misery.

( Four week's Later.)

Hinata was seting up camp nearly a day's hike away from Kohona, Exhausted from lack of sleep, having nearly escaping the Akasutki in Suna, she had not slept for days.

She was about to crawl in to the tent, when she felt massive amounts of chakra.

She threw two throwing stars at a tree, ran and perched herself on them on the tree, seconds later bellow her was crawling with ninja, masking her chakra she unsheathed her katana's.

_Kami, If I make it out of this..._

She flipped off the tree and landed on the back of one of the ninja, all of them were from the sound, mostlikely her to retreive the scroll.

The impact broke the neck of the ninja she landed on, two of them launched themselves at her, one aiming for her torso the other for her legs.

She dodged them Kunai's and shureken , She thrust her sword threw one, His head fell down at her feet, she breathed and the kunai's from the other, fell to the ground frozen,She kicked him and he flew against the tree, she heard the ripping of his flesh when he hit the throwing stars.

She froze when a cold kunai was pressed against her neck,

" Stupid girl, you shouldn't play with knives."  
She grinned bitterly, her body dissolved in to black rose petals. ..

The sound ninja looked around him clumsily." Come out, come out, come out where ever you are little girl, give us the scroll and we will let you live."

she let him see the top part of her body, shrouded in black and purple shadows.

" You should be asking me for mercy."

She sliced his throat with a elegant flourish of her sword, she observed her surrounds, the rest of the ninja lay dead from traps...

SHe sighed, "fools"

She left the camp as it was and took off for Kohona, rest would have to wait...

When she arrived she ran through the open gate ignoring the protests of the guards, straight for the hokage tower.

SHe barged in to Tsunade's office finding Sasuke and Itachi there with Tsunade.

She stood up, " thank goodness ! I was going to send a search party after you, did you retrieve it ?"

Hinata nodded and set the scroll on the table.

Itachi frowned and looked at Sasuke, Sasuke nodded.

Within seconds Hinata was pinned to the ground, Itachi on top of her, Sasuke made some hand signs, to dispell jutsu,

" Hinata" turned into Kabuto.

" You" Sasuke growled.

"Where's Hinata." Itachi said, deathly calm.

Kabuto grinned at the three's uneasiness, " She's dead."

Tsunade gasped, and slammed her fist down on to her desk.

" Where is Orochimaru keeping her ?" She demanded.

" What have you done?" Itachi murmured...

His sharigan swirling as he searched Kabuto's mind..

He knocked him unconscious, and stood.

Looking at Tsunade, " We need to go find her now."

She nodded, " Take Sasuke with you, Hurry Uchiha .."

Without another word Itachi and Sasuke were gone.

They were already in the forrest jumping from branch to branch..

_Why Sasori?..._


	11. Torture

Hinata woke, in a cold dark room, the taste of blood in her mouth, and the smell of mold in the air.

Her clothes were tattered, her swords gone, she groaned and leaned against the wall, dizzy from fatique.

She tugged on her shackle's and cursed, they were draining her chakra.

The door in the corner of the room opened, revealing a red head man, he knelt in front of her, and examined her wounds,

" What is your name?" He murmured as he took bandage's out of his pocket and wrapped her bleeding legs..

She stayed silent, glaring at him.

He looked at her, " You can only withstand so much of this, just tell me your name, and I won't let them hurt you anymore."

She frowned, " I don't trust you, what if I didn't have a name? Why should I tell you when you won't even tell me yours?"

He smiled, " Because I'm your way out."

He sighed, " my name is Sasori, please, tell me yours ."

Hinata smiled bitterly, " Hinata."

Sasori smiled, " Your a strong girl Hinata, others would have died after the torture you've been through."

Hinata frowned... " Why am I here, what do you want with me?"

" We want you to stay with us, we need you, we have been watching you and your the only person who can help us, our leader is dying."

Hinata shook her head " I have my own people , my own family to return too."

He sighed, " You should've said yes."

Hinata passed in to the darkness, the last thing she saw was his figure in the doorway watching her.

She woke to the sound of a whip crackling , she didnt making a sound when it hit her back, taring the flesh on her back, and the blood rushing to her head because she was hanging from the ceiling

She heard someone counting the lashes, Sasori stood in front of her.

" You won't even cry out in pain, what will we do with you Hinata? You bleed , so your not a god.. Yet your pride binds you from letting anyone in, we can tell your in pain, Just tell us what we want to know and we will let you go."

She closed her eye's, " Do what you want to me , but you won't get what you want from me."

He sighed, " I didn't want to do this, please don't hate me."

He told whoever was behind her to stop, the lashes stopped.

He cut her down using a kunai, and got on top of her, he ripped off the tattered remains of her clothes, and positioned himself on top of her.

" Please forgiving me."

Hinata gritted her teeth and waited for the pain to end.

She screamed as the pain tore through her body,

**Woot cliffy.**


	12. Repost

**Author's Note: Ok I decided to redo, chapter 12 . This is for those who thought it should be a little more dramatic. In my defense I had Writer's Block, but thats a horrible excuse so I give you permission to stab me with Kunai.**

*** Start's running from angry mob.* **

**Flamer's are lamer's anyone who disagree with be fed to Zetsu, lol**

**Here's the repost for chapter 12/ Stay with me.**

( Sasuke's view.)

From the moment we left the village, I could feel Itachi's killer intent radiating from him, he almost stabbed the gate guard when he asked where we were going.

He was shaking with anger and it became worse with every passing hour, until it became so bad I was surprised he didn't miss the branches when he was jumping from branch to branch when we were in the forrest.

When he annnounced we reached Puppetboy's house in the wood's, I wasn't surprised to see all of the guard's. It was obvious the man was afraid, I smirked silently, and he had a very good reason to be. Before I could stop him Itachi already went ahead, I darted up a tree, and saw Itachi running past the traps with unhuman grace and elegance. I bit my lip when a group of rogue ninja charged at him, there were at least twelve, they all formed a circle around him, unmoving Itachi just stood there as they all threw kunai at the exxact same moment, Itachi opened his cloak and disappeared in a flurry of crow's.

I smiled slightly , it was one of Itachi's favorite genjutsu's, a few minute's later one by one they fell to the ground in a bloody heap. And Itachi materialized, and disappeared in to the base.

( Itachi's view,)

When I entered the base, I found Mandara siting on a couch facing the door, with one leg on the couch and the other on the floor, his head resting on one hand, and the other toying with an orange swirl mask in his lap, he looked up at me with a bored expression, " Why is the Hyuuga girl so important to you?" He asked nonchalantly.

" where is she?" I snapped.

He smiled at me bitterly. " Tsk tsk why so rude Tachi? What would Mikoto say?" he laughed manically at my glare's. He threw the mask in the corner of the couch, " Honestly Itachi why so serious? She isn't dead... Yet." he grinned slyly, " She's been a wonderful plaything."

" If you hurt her , I'll kill you.." I snapped.

He stood up, and held his arm's behind his back, " You don't love her. "

I glared at him, " And what would you know of love?"

He laughed manically, " Love is a weakness, you use to be so promising, now your just weak."

I said nothing,

" She doesn't love you weasel boy," He paused and pressed a finger to his lips, " Wait let me rephrase that , she did before you killed her."

Mandara started laughing manically, " Maybe I should keep her, after all dead dolls are the most entertaining," He grinned.

I took a step forward and he was gone.

I sighed and ran down the hall's , only to be greeted by her scream's, I quickened my pace and found the room she was in, I kicked down the door and found her in a bloody heap in the corner,

I touched her shoulder,

" Stay away from me, " She choked.. Tear's were streaming down her cheek's..

I frowned, " Hinata it's me, it's Itachi.."

She gasped slightly, " I can't see you, am I blindfolded?"

Then Sasori materialized out of the shadow's, " Like Mandara's Jutsu?"

I growled, I was shaking violently,

Sasuke came in, he was shirtless and bloody but the blood wasn't his own.

He smirked, " I'll take Hinata back to camp , you deal with puppet boy."

He picked her up bridal style and carried her out.

Mandara appeared, grinning broadly, " I may have made a few change's."

He laughed , " I hope you don't mind."

I stepped forward and he was gone again.

I glared at Sasori, killer intent evident on my face.

Who was calm, " I didn't have a choice."

I growled, " You made the choice, now your going to die."

Sasori laughed bitterly and charged at me, I sidestepped out of the way drew and kunai and sliced off two finger's off his right.

Causing him to howl in agony, he glared at me.

" I wouldn't do that."  
He charged at me again, with sebon needle's,

I shrugged, " It's your funeral." I back flipped, in mid air I threw shuriken

cutting off his left arm.

He screamed in agony, and dropped to his knee's.

I grabbed him by the throat and slamed him back down on the floor, making a crunch noise.

I sent a chakra surge threw his system, " I can't have you falling asleep on me now."

I stamped on his knee's causing them to break...

I hung him upside down from the ceiling, I walked out of the room,

" Next time, don't be a baka."  
I threw paper bomb's in a circle around him, and ran out of the hideout,

And began the journey back to camp

Back in Kohona.

Tsunade was in her office looking out the window when she saw explosian in the middle of the forrest, she sighed, " Well I guess Uchiha found Hinata then"

She chuckled softly, " Almost as bad as Naruto."

**-:-:- End of chapter -:-:-**


	13. You were right

(Hinata's view)

I could hear someone calling my name disantly, unwillingly I woke to my nightmare.

" Hinata it's me, come on Sunshine answer me." Itachi said as he shook me again.

I didn't want to open my eye's and face that reality.

" You were right.." I murmured, " I wasn't fit for the mission... My chakra system hadn't healed around my wound.."

I started to cry, " I didn't notice it until too late.."

He hugged, and kissed my hair." That's not something I'm proud I was right about.." He murmured in to my ear..

" It's not your fault, " He murmured as he rubbed circle's on my back...

" I'm ruined..." I choked " I'm tainted , now I'm worthless..."

He kissed my forehead.. " Your not worthless.. Your tender- hearted Hinata, anyone would be lucky to have you.."

I shook my head... " Noone will want me.. " I murmured

He sighed, " Go to sleep Hinata. . I don't want to argue right now.."

I said nothing, but let myself sink in to the darkness..

( Itachis view)

When she fell asleep I laid her back down gently, and pulled a blanket over her, and stepped out of the tent, Sighing softly, My ototo had fallen asleep next to the fire, I picked him up like I had done so many time's when he was a kid, and put him down in the tent as well.

I leaned against the tree to stare at the full moon..

_Kami.._ I thought,

Silently I prayed I would be able to put everything right.

**Author's note: GOMEN! This chapter was terribly short but I had writer's block for this chapter, the next one will be better I promise!**


	14. As you wish

**Author's Note: Ok I'm dead beat, my 1 year old niece is over and I got hardly any sleep, so mercy on me, and I was trying desperately to make this a good chapter.**

**And beating my brains to make thing's sounds sophisticated when your sick isn't a smart idea.**

**You guy's should be happy I love ya'll..**

**Disclaimer: I don't give a shit right now, if you haven't read it in previous chapter's that's your own fault.**

(Itachi's view)

_No matter how hard I try... _

_ To keep it together..._

_ Everything alway's seems to fall apart.._

_ Around me..._

_ The piece's s continue to rain down..._

_ This time... I can't ignore..._

_ I'm the cause of their agony..._

I didn't sleep that night, I stared at the moon, praying for dream's to take me.. Though in my heart I knew they never would..

When dawn began to wash over the land, I felt my heart sink deeper into the darkness as I watched Hinata sstumble out of the tent.

I managed to catch her before she hit the ground..

" I can see color's 'Tachi.." She murmured as she tried to face the sun..

I kissed her forehead softly.. " It's the dawn Hinata..."

A soft smile graced her lips, " Do you remember how we met 'Tachi?.."

I smiled softly... Even though she couldn't see it..

* Flash Back*

_I was walking down the shore by the lake.._

_When I heard a soft sobbing, it pulled at my heart.._

_And made me feel a strange agony.._

_Absentmindedly I found myself searching the wild grass, until I found a small child. With raven tresses.._

_My eye's widened slightly when I realised it was a girl, I feared the worst as I shook her shoulder.._

_" H-h-hi-i" the girl murmured, with a voice so sweet it sounded like a melody I once listened too..._

_" Hn, what do you cry?" I tried not to sound worried, but the feeling still found it's way back into my voice.._

_She looked at me through heavy lidded eye's, I noticed their strange lavender color and smiled softly..._

_" My nniisan... T-t-t-tol-l-d me h-h-he w-wis-shed I w-w-was D-d-dead." The little girl sobbed, and with each tear I felt my heart rip .._

_I pulled her in to a hug awkwardly, holding her like she was made of glass.. _

_I rubbed her back gently, " I do not.." I said it without thinking and I hoped she hadn't heard me.._

_She pulled back and smiled weakly... " My name's Hyuuga Hinata" She said so softly I had to strain my ears to hear her.._

_" Uchiha Itachi." _

_She smiled and looked at the moon. " You must feel so alone.."_

_I frowned " Why?.."_

_She looked at me.. " Your feared, and revered.. Noone see's beyond your accomplishment's... And your own family trie's to use you. And whenever someone approaches you it's for important thing's never just to say hi..."_

_She murmured shyly.. " They don't try to see behind your mask, or the thin wall's you built to hide yourself behind.. They don't try to get to kknow you..They don't see, that all you want is peace... That you hate that you have to fight, but you understand you need too.."_

_" That you have to be strong enough to protect those you love.."  
I looked away from Hinata, at the moon.. How did she?..._

_" It's getting late " I whispered softly..._

_She smiled weakly... " Or that you push everyone away when you feel scared.. .." _

_She pulled away and began to walk up the path that lead from the shore to the training ground's..._

_She hesitated for a moment , and turned around so she was facing me... " Goodnight fiance.. "_

_With that she ran up the path and disappeared from my sight.._

_I didn't move... _

_That was the girl... I was to marry in little more than a year.._

_I sighed... What was this feeling ?..._

_" She made me feel like I was alive again.."_

_ * Flashback end's*  
_

I chuckled... " I could never forget that.."

She smiled widely.. " Come on, let's go home.."

Without another word I shook Sasuke's ankle to wake him and began to pack up camp..

"As you wish Angel.. "I murmured


End file.
